


Tsumugi and Fuyuhiko:Bored Together, Anime Forever

by GundhamYaBoiTanaka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka
Summary: Inspired by a discord conversation I had with one of my friends using Tsumugi and Fuyuhiko. Slight Fuyuhiko/Tsumugi, so rarepair alert. Sorry if you think this sucks.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 4





	Tsumugi and Fuyuhiko:Bored Together, Anime Forever

Fuyuhiko flopped down onto his bed. Having just sent Peko to socialize with their classmates, he found himself extremely bored by her lack of presence, yet relieved that she was off talking to people without needing him around. Scrolling through his phone, he sees a number belonging to an underclassman he hasn’t spoken to in a while, so he decides to rectify that and shoot her a text.

Kuzuryu-Hey.

Shirogane-hiya!

Kuzuryu-I’m bored.

Shirogane-me too.

Kuzuryu-Then lets be bored together, yeah?

Shirogane-sounds good to me.

Kuzuryu-So...how do we do this? I’m not normally part of this shit.

Shirogane-anime!!

Kuzuryu-Better than nothing,i guess.

Shirogane-It really depends on the anime you’re watching.

Kuzuryu-Knowing you, you might have an idea of an anime I might like.

Shirogane-Akame ga kill? One of my favorites!

Kuzuryu-Ok, i'll give it a shot.

Shirogane-Bring out the snacks! This is gonna be a long day.

At that, he put his phone down and got out his laptop, tracked down Akame ga kill on his streaming service of choice(actually Peko’s, but……), ordered some snacks and phoned up Tsumugi for the first binge of many.

4 Days Later

Binging yakuza-That was pretty fun. Got anything else we could binge?

Binging buddy-How about Black Butler?

Binging yakuza-Sounds good. Should we hold the binge meets at your dorm next?

Binging buddy-Ok. You’re bringing your own snacks, though.

Binging yakuza-Ok, fine. See ya tomorrow.

Binging buddy-See ya.

Fuyuhiko laid down with a sigh. This was a start to an endeavor that would surely span months of his life and he would never be the same, but then again, Tsumugi turned out to be a great person to hang out with when watching anime. He chuckled to himself one last time, then popped in his earplugs and settled into bed. He’s needed them ever since Peko came back with a girlfriend who just happened to be Ibuki Mioda, one of the louder people Peko could’ve started fucking. He has no problems with Peko choosing to date her most of the time, but hearing Peko’s name squealed at 3 in the morning was a sure draw back.

Who knows, though. Maybe one day, he’ll have a lover and he’ll have to get used to it, but that’s for another time. For now, he’s just to close his eye and drift to sleep.


End file.
